L'Equipe
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Une équipe est un groupe de personnes travaillant ensemble dans le même but. Une fine équipe est un groupe de personnes très liées. Ces personnes se sont construites et se construises des souvenirs ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou.**

En attendant la suite "d'otage" que je n'ai pas encore écrit, je poste cet OS.

Il pourra se transformer en fic si vous aimez, vous comprendrez à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Le NCIS est une agence qui s'occupe des investigations criminelles de la Marine.

C'est une agence fédérale très peu connue encore.

Il est évident, qu'elle réunit plusieurs équipes toutes talentueuses.

Mais il y en a une qui sort du lot. Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons et c'est ce qui fait son charme.

C'est l'Equipe qui résout le plus d'affaires en un temps record.

Mais c'est aussi celle qui a le plus de mal avec les ordres venant du haut de la pyramide, dirigée par le directeur Léon Vance, prédécesseur de Jennifer Shepard et de Tom Morrow.

Cette Equipe accepte très mal aussi, l'aide d'autres agences et tout le monde le sait. C'est pour cela qu'elle a aussi beaucoup de différents avec les coopérations.

C'est une équipe solitaire. Oui, solitaire est le mot et pourtant elle est très liée. Liée à quoi ? A elle-même. Aux membres de cette équipe qui fait cette Equipe.

Commandée par un ancien Marine aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard avec des yeux bleus perçants et menaçants quand il le faut. Un homme qui a débuté au NIS et qui a connu beaucoup de moments difficiles, dont la perte cruelle de sa femme et de sa fille. Cet homme Leroy Jethro Gibbs, s'est reconstruit en créant une nouvelle famille.

Sa famille, c'est son équipe.

Elle se compose de six membres.

Son agent sénior Anthony DiNozzo Junior, cinéphile à plein temps, dragueur de filles aussi d'ailleurs, avec un humour décalé, mais malgré cela, c'est le meilleur agent qui soit. Ancien flic dans plusieurs unités, il voit les choses différemment et son instinct le trompe rarement. Pourtant, au fond de lui quelque chose le hante, personne ne sait vraiment quoi, mais le visage qu'il montre n'est qu'un masque qui cache une douleur profonde.

Ensuite, son second agent, Timothy McGee. Ecrivain à temps perdu et grand gamer de jeux en ligne, ce qui lui vaut le doux nom de Roi des Elfes, il est aussi un informaticien hors pair. Aucun logiciel, et aucun ordinateur ne lui résiste. Il peut pirater n'importe quel système informatique. Plutôt naïf et gaffeur, son défaut reste sa grande timidité et sa peur de mal faire.

La nouvelle venue, Ziva David est une israélienne mais c'est surtout la fille du directeur du Mossad. Adepte des couteaux et des armes à feu, connaisseuse en explosifs et en combats rapprochés et de plus multilingue. Après plusieurs déceptions dans sa vie, elle a demandé la nationalité américaine pour intégrer cette agence. Roc à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, elle essaie de se reconstruire et de retrouver son cœur, qu'elle a trop souvent caché.

Avant elle, il y avait Caitlin Todd. Elle travaillait sur Air Force One, avant de rejoindre l'équipe. Elle n'est malheureusement pas restée longtemps dans l'agence, elle fut assassinée au plus grand dam des autres.

Sa laborantine, Abigaël Sciuto experte médico-légiste. Une scientifique qui se réjouit du moindre petit indice et qui fait avancer l'enquête à grands pas. Gothique enjouée, elle aime la mort et tout ce qui se transforme en particules. Sa mine radieuse donne le moral à tous ceux qui la croisent et pourtant elle aussi, a connu une grande tristesse à la perte de ses parents sourds, d'où sa capacité à parler avec le langage des signes.

Son légiste, le Docteur Donald Mallard. Un vieil ami qui a une connaissance du monde qui ferait pâlir un historien. Sa tâche n'est pas facile et pourtant il accompagne toujours les victimes jusqu'à la fin en leur parlant et en trouvant ce qui les a tué pour les laisser partir en paix. Cet homme est calme et posé, avec une perception de la personne qui lui facilite les profils psychologiques. Il réconforte ceux qui en ont besoin, même si lui aussi en aurait besoin avec ce qu'il a vu à la guerre.

Il est accompagné par Jim Palmer, assistant à l'humour noir, mais qui est un passionné. Il aime ce qu'il fait et il le fait bien. Il est un des rare à écouter les histoires avec passion de son professeur. Il est le remplaçant permanent de Gérald Jackson, parti suite à une agression.

Cette équipe, l'Equipe, son équipe.

Des personnes toutes différentes par leurs origines, italienne, irlandaise, israélienne, américaine ou encore anglaise.

Toutes différentes dans leurs capacités, instinct, combat, informatique, indices, preuves.

Avec un passé, pour tous, différent mais douloureux avec leur peur.

Bref, rien ne pourrait penser qu'ils ont un point commun et pourtant . . .

La solidarité, la confiance, l'amitié, l'inquiétude, font de cette équipe, l'Equipe la plus soudée qui soit.

Chacun veille sur l'autre.

Chacun met sa vie entre les mains de l'autre et chacun donnerait sa vie pour sauver l'autre.

On ne choisit pas sa famille en temps normal, mais Gibbs, le chef de cette Equipe l'a fait et il en est fier.

Pourtant ce soir, un membre de cette famille est mal en point.

Ce soir, ce membre a voulu donner sa vie pour la sienne.

Et ce soir, un vide se forme.

Il manque un membre.

Un pilier s'est cassé, une chaîne s'est brisée, une brique est tombée.

Il faut la reconstruire.

Tout est à perdre, mais rien n'est perdu.

La vie d'une famille, d'une équipe, de cette Equipe, est comme un château de cartes.

Chaque carte représentant un membre et un moment passé, que l'on empile au fil du temps, soit pour tourner la page, soit pour y garder dans l'esprit.

Mais s'il y en a une qui tombe, tout le reste s'écroule.

Ce château, ce domaine, que dirige Gibbs, a décidé qu'il fallait le reconstruire.

Comment ? En remettant chaque carte une par une.

Il regarde le corps inerte d'un de ses enfants adoptif, les yeux clos, relié à un respirateur.

Il regarde ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Il a eu du mal à l'accepter.

Trente heures, que l'accident s'est passé.

Vingt-quatre heures, que les médecins lui ont annoncé un coma profond.

Douze heures, qu'on l'a prévenu de la mort de celui qui est responsable de cette situation.

Dix heures, qu'il a fini son rapport.

Huit heures, qu'il a renvoyé les autres membres de l'équipe chez eux.

Sept heures et trente minutes, qu'il est à l'hôpital.

Six heures, qu'il a commencé à dévaliser la machine à café du couloir.

Deux heures, que la dernière infirmière est venue vérifier les constantes.

Huit minutes, qu'il a fini son énième café.

Cinq minutes, qu'un médecin lui a demandé de partir.

Quatre minutes, qu'il a refusé.

Trois minutes, qu'on lui a dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que la personne allongée ne se réveille.

Deux minutes, qu'on lui a dit qu'il était possible qu'elle entende.

Une minute, qu'il est seul avec sa culpabilité et son inquiétude.

Gibbs s'installe dans un fauteuil pour faire ce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude.

Il va parler. Ceci est bénin pour tout le monde mais pas pour lui. Les longs discours ne sont pas son fort.

Mais ce soir est différent. La personne allongée dans ce lit est différente. C'est un membre important pour que l'équipe soit l'Equipe.

C'est pour cela que Gibbs a décidé de remémorer des passages de la vie heureux ou non à la personne allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Chaque membre de l'équipe va venir un par un, pour raconter une histoire. Leur histoire, vécue ensemble, pour que cette personne sorte de son coma.

Tous, vont se rappeler un moment drôle ou triste, émouvant ou palpant, qu'ils auraient préféré oublier ou tout au contraire ne jamais l'occulter.

Tous ce qu'ils ont vécu en huit ans de vie commune.

Il le faut, pour qu'Anthony DiNozzo revienne à lui, vers eux, vers l'Equipe.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Alors ? Vous aurez compris que si je continue, j'écrirais des moments marquant de la série toutes saisons confondues. Et aussi des moments inventés que j'aurais voulu voir. _


	2. Gibbs!

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Waouh, waouh, je suis agréablement surprise pour toutes vos reviews.

Et comme la plupart, en fait non, une grande majorité m'a demandé une suite et ben la voilà avec les premiers souvenirs de Gibbs. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre avec le présent, le passé,. . . bref.

Mille mercis à Gwenetsi, Coco6-3-9-1, PinkBlueGreen, Septembre, Cherisch, Yu, Lou, Pokilo, Lilisurnatural, et Mwa1503, pour vos reviews que j'aime.

Bonne lecture

…...

- Alors, _**il se racle la gorge**_**.**

Il paraît que tu peux m'entendre, et qu'il faut que je te parle. Mouais, c'est le monde à l'envers. D'habitude c'est toi qui parle, pas moi.

_**Il se lève et fait les cent pas dans la pièce.**_

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me faire faire.

_**Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, se stoppe au pied du lit et regarde son agent.**_

Franchement Tony je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça.

_**Il s'avance d'un pas rapide vers la tête de lit. Il regarde encore une fois son agent en commençant par les jambes, en remontant jusqu'au visage endormi avec un tube dans la bouche lui permettant de respirer et un bandage autour de la tête dû au choc qui l'avait conduit dans cet état second.**_

La dernière fois que je t'aie vu aussi vulnérable, c'est quand tu as eu cette saleté de peste. Je suis arrivé dans la salle d'isolement au moment où Kate pleurait dans les bras de Ducky. Je me souviendrais toujours de sa phrase dite dans les sanglots. « Il est en train de mourir ». J'ai répliqué « Et puis quoi encore », en même temps que j'entrais dans la pièce de confinement. J'ai ensuite expliqué à Brad que le virus était mort. Je me suis mis à ta hauteur comme là en ce moment, à une différence prêt. Tu étais conscient, ailleurs mais conscient.

_**Gibbs se penche en avant.**_

Je me suis penché et je t'ai chuchoté « Tu vas rester en vie Tony ». Tu n'avais pas mon attention alors je t'ai mis un slap et je te l'ai redit. Ça avait marché, ça a toujours marché sur toi. Tu m'as ensuite répondu « Oui Boss » et je t'ai donné ton nouveau portable pour que les filles retrouvent leur sex-machine. Il faut peut-être que je recommence.

_**Ses yeux se baladent sur le visage de Tony et lui met une tape douce sur la tête. Il ferme les paupières, soupire et se relève en rouvrant les yeux**_**. **

C'était stupide. Je suis stupide. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

BON SANG, DiNozzo, montres-moi que tu es toujours là. J'n'sais pas moi, une réaction, n'importe quoi.

_**Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage et se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre.**_

Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi, tu vas finir par me tuer.

Une des première fois, c'est quand on était dans l'avion avec les parachutistes. Quand je t'ai vu te faire bousculer en dehors j'avais eu le souffle coupé. J'ai pu recommencer à respirer que quand je t'aie entendu crier de joie. Je t'avais même souhaité un bon saut.

_**Il se retourne face à son agent avec le sourire.**_

Par contre tu étais tout courbaturé ensuite. Je te revois marcher comme un robot jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Mais je crois, que j'aie vraiment eu ma première frayeur, quand on était au téléphone pour me prévenir que le major Sacco était parti du bar. Je me rappelle de son nom parce qu'on croyait que c'était lui qui avait enlevé le sergent Atlas et les autres. Tu me disais que tu ne te sentais pas bien puis plus rien. La communication n'était pas coupée mais je ne t'entendais plus. Quand j'aie retrouvé ton portable dans la rue, j'aie tout imaginé, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Je le sentais. Quand Kate et moi sommes arrivés dans les égouts et qu'on a entendu Sacco hurler sans cesse « Sergent », tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit « Qu'il n'y a que Tony pour énerver les gens comme ça ». Cela m'avait fait sourire et elle n'avait pas tort. T'es insupportable DiNozzo. La preuve c'est qu'une fois qu'on est revenus au NCIS, tu faisais que me demander si tu m'avais manqué, si je m'étais inquiété. Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! J'ai dû te dire que tu étais irremplaçable pour avoir la paix. Tu étais fier jusqu'à ce que tu voies McGee à ton bureau.

_**Il refait le tour du lit et se rassoit.**_

Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps. Tu es un vrai aimant à soucis, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles. Même quand tu retrouves la victime, en robe de mariée, tu te fais assommer par elle. Là encore on était au téléphone tous les deux. Au début j'ai cru que tu ne captais plus. C'est seulement quand je t'aie vu allongé au sol inconscient, que j'aie réalisé ce qui s'était passé et encore une fois j'avais eu peur. Pourtant c'était la femme parfaite que tu venais de trouver, je crois que Kate te l'avait dit ça.

Mmm. D'ailleurs, si moi je m'inquiétais et que je m'inquiète encore, tu aurais dû voir Kate quand on a perdu ta trace alors que tu étais enchaîné à, comment il s'appelait déjà, Jeffrey White. Elle se sentait obligée de le dire, de plus est, mais le pire, c'était qu'elle voulait absolument me le faire dire. Pourtant c'est vrai, je l'étais. Mais ça a empiré quand on a découvert le cadavre de son complice, Lane, égorgé. On croyait que c'était lui le tueur, pas l'homme avec qui tu étais. Et puis finalement je l'aie dit, à ma façon mais je l'aie dit. Tu veux peut-être savoir, comment ? Tout simplement, « Je n'ai jamais perdu d'agent sous couverture et je n'ai pas envie que DiNozzo soit le premier » et j'avoue que pendant une seconde j'aie bien cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, quand on t'a trouvé dans la voiture avec tout ce sang sur les vitres. Je me revois ouvrir la portière. Je t'aie vu la tête baissé. Tu n'avais pas réagi tout de suite. Et toi tout ce que tu avais trouvé à me dire c'était que tu l'aimais bien. Ben voyons. Il avait failli te tuer, tu le tues et limite tu regrettais ton geste, parfois je me demande.

_**Gibbs se lève de nouveau**_**.**

C'est comme là, tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouvé ici, allongé dans ce lit. C'est moi qui aurais dû l'être et toi à me raconter ta vie, tes films. Pas le contraire. Tout ça pour quoi, pour m'avoir sauvé. Ces balles m'étaient destinées. Tu entends Tony, ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Tu t'es toujours senti obligé de prendre le danger à la place des autres, même quand tu étais revenu de tes congés maladie après la peste. Il te restait encore une semaine, oui une semaine, mais non, Monsieur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Pourtant t'avais une sale mine. La preuve que tu n'étais pas encore remis, c'est la chute que tu nous as fait dans le ravin. A ce moment je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de rire ou de te tuer de ne pas être resté chez toi.

_**Gibbs retourne devant la fenêtre et met les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.**_

J'étais en haut sur la route, quand McGee et Kate sont arrivés en courant, criant qu'il y avait une bombe, quand on a tous été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion. Kate a hurlé ton prénom. J'avais bien cru cette fois ci que c'était fini, jusqu'à ce que je te voie ramper au sol. Et toi égal à toi-même, tu m'as sorti « Hey patron, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais en pleine forme, j'ai menti » et après tu as perdu connaissance. On pourrait en rire maintenant si on ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire.

**_Il se retourne sur Tony._**

Je suppose que tu t'en souviens. Aucun de nous ne l'a oublié. Ne peut l'oublier. Tous les trois sur le toit. Kate qui avait voulu faire comme toi en prenant une balle qui m'était destinée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me sauver, ce n'est pas votre rôle, c'est le mien.

Sauf qu'elle, elle avait un gilet pare-balles ce jour-là. J'avais eu à peine le temps de l'aider à se relever qu'Ari la tuait une balle en pleine tête. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, j'aie eu du mal à réaliser.

Mais je sais que pour toi ça était plus difficile. Tu avais reçu son sang en plein visage. Le sang de ta coéquipière, de ton amie.

_Gibbs s'arrête de parler et fronce les sourcils en voyant le monitoring s'accélérer. Des médecins entrent en courant dans la chambre, quand le corps de Tony se met à se soulever à plusieurs reprises de son lit, pris par des convulsions. Gibbs regarde les médecins s'agiter autour de son agent. Au bout de quelques minutes tous sortent à part une infirmière qui vérifie les bandages sur le torse de Tony et un médecin qui s'approche de Gibbs._

- Agent Gibbs, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui m'avez dit de lui raconter des moments de son passé.

- Et vous l'avez fait ?

- Evidement, pour qui vous me prenez ! Seulement je croyais que c'allait l'aider à sortir de son coma, et pas l'envoyer à la morgue.

- Votre agent n'a pas fait d'arrêt. Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré ce qui a provoqué des convulsions, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, alors qu'il est toujours inconscient ?

- C'est vrai, il est toujours dans le coma, mais vous me dites que vous étiez en train de lui parler.

- Et alors ?

- De quoi ?

- De son magnétisme à problème.

**_Le médecin laisse paraitre un fin sourire._**

- Et au moment où il a eu sa crise ?

- Un mauvais souvenir.

- Pour vous ou pour lui ?

- Les deux.

- Bien.

- Comment ça bien ?

- S'il a réagi aussi fortement à ce moment-là, c'est sûrement parce qu'il vous entend.

- Alors pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il essaie. Je vous assure qu'il combat. Je vous encourage à continuer à lui parler de vos souvenirs, bons ou mauvais.

- Et s'il refait une crise ?

- Nous sommes là, et cela prouve qu'il est conscient de son environnement. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences agent Gibbs.

- Moi non plus.

- Dans ce cas vous devez continuer.

- Dans combien de temps il va se réveiller ?

- Soyez patient Agent Gibbs, il est sur la bonne voie mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Il est toujours dans un coma profond.

**_Gibbs détourne son attention du médecin pour regarder son agent. Le docteur pose une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs qui eu un soubresaut surpris par ce geste._**

- Continuez.

**_Le médecin sort ensuite suivi de l'infirmière._**

**_..._**

_Et vous, vous avez envie que je continue, ou plutôt que j'arrête cette catastrophe ?_


	3. Gibbs suite

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Alors, vraiment merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements pour que je continue.

Et grâce à cela, voici la suite.

Je remercie tout particulièrement _Lili, Youcantlietone, Mwa1503, Pokilo, Gwen, Tayloune, PBG, Coco, et Rhiandra._

J'aimerais préciser que j'aie une fic en cour « Otage » et que je la privilégie dans le postage. C'est pour cela que je suis si longue à poster pour celle-ci.

Et comme moi je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Gibbs, je peux me permettre de m'excuser pour cette attente.

Un autre point, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 8 en entier, ce chapitre comporte des spoilers, centralisés sur un épisode.

Voili, voilou, maintenant je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Le dernier évènement passé dans cette chambre, avait laissé Gibbs stoïque.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi faire.

Il aimerait tellement que ceci ne soit pas réel comme toutes les mauvaises choses qui se passent dans une vie, nos vies.

Il regarde son agent endormi, toujours dans le coma, debout au pied du lit. La même position, le même endroit depuis l'incident et le rappel du médecin qui lui disait de continuer.

Continuer quoi ? De torturer son agent et lui, par la même occasion, de souvenirs, de leurs souvenirs communs. Il sait, ils savent ce qu'ils ont vécu, pourquoi continuer ?

Si son agent refait une crise d'angoisse malgré son inconscience ou pire, s'il fait un arrêt cardiaque à cause de ce qu'il aurait entendu. A cause de ce que lui, aurait dit. Non. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne faut pas.

Mais pourtant, il le faut, pour le faire réagir. Pour qu'il revienne vers eux, vers lui, vers l'équipe, son équipe, sa famille.

Gibbs secoue sa tête de façon à se réveiller, mais surtout pour se remettre les idées en place. Pour vaincre ce cauchemar, qu'il aimerait être qu'un mauvais rêve irréel, et qui est pourtant réel.

_- Bon, très bien DiNozzo. Il est clair que tu m'entends. Je voulais un signe pour me le prouver et tu l'as fait. Pas de la meilleure façon, mais tu l'as fait. Tu sais, tu aurais simplement ouvert les yeux, là je l'aurais été encore plus. Mais bon, tu ne veux pas affronter les mauvais souvenirs pour l'instant. D'accord. En même temps, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est dur pour tous les deux. Mais, ne m'en veux pas de dire cela, mais sans cette perte tragique de mon agent, de ta coéquipière, de ton amie, on n'aurait sûrement, tu n'aurais sûrement jamais connu Ziva._

Gibbs retourne s'asseoir avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Ziva David. Une femme pas comme les autres je te l'accorde. On pourrait penser que la fille du directeur du Mossad, tueuse sans scrupule dans le passé n'a pas de sentiment, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle n'est pas comme Kate, chaque personne est différente, et pourtant elles ont une chose en commun. Toi. Et oui le bourreau des cœurs. Ziva a remplacé Kate pas seulement à son bureau et dans l'équipe, mais aussi dans l'inquiétude envers toi. Quand tu étais sous couverture sous les ordres de la directrice, de Jenny, on ne le savait pas et elle était persuadée que tu avais rechuté pour la peste. Après l'affaire de la voiture Otto, le soir au moment de partir, elle était en train de faire une recherche. Je lui ai dit que quand le travail était fini qu'on rentrait chez nous et qui plus est, il était tard. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle faisait juste une recherche sur cette horrible maladie. « Vous saviez que certains patients peuvent contracter la peste des années plus tard. Tony l'a eu ». Comme si je ne le savais pas, j'étais là. Un mauvais souvenir encore. J'ai pris mes affaires, prêt à partir et elle a continué ses blablatages. « Vous saviez que Tony a fait des examens et que depuis il porte un bracelet de l'hôpital au poignet. ». Non je ne savais pas. « Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il ne m'a pas répondu ». Je lui ai répondu que tu devais avoir tes raisons en allant me réfugier dans l'ascenseur. Oui réfugier est le mot, car la vérité c'est qu'elle avait réussi à me mettre le doute et à me rendre inquiet encore une fois pour toi. _

_Ça aurait pu en rester là, mais quelques jours plus tard, quand nous sommes allés dans la petite ville pour le Marine retrouvé mort dans un Motel, avec les Boondocks, le shérif Barrett et son frère, sacrés phénomènes ces deux-là. Ca a recommencé. Tu sais la meilleure ? C'est que lorsque je t'aie renvoyé à Washington, et que je me suis retrouvé seul avec elle, c'était insupportable. Elle a commencé par croire que si je t'avais ramené à la civilisation c'était pour tes soins. « Il vous a appelé Tony hier soir ? Non. Et ce matin ? Non parce que j'aie essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. » Ce que je lui aie répondu te ferait rire. « Ah, vous vous êtes mariés et je n'étais pas au courant » Et elle a continué, je lui ai même demandé si elle avait été promue et était devenue directrice de l'agence avec toutes ses questions. Mais elle continuait, elle m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'ils faisaient au Mossad. Ils questionnaient, ils harcelaient, pour en savoir plus, toujours plus, plus, plus. Je l'avais remarqué. Alors pour la faire taire, je me suis mis à reculer la voiture d'un coup sans la prévenir. Je crois qu'elle avait compris le message, car enfin elle me laissait tranquille. _

_Et la fois où tu étais avec Jeanne, la dernière fois avant ta rencontre avec la Grenouille_.

Gibbs lève les yeux vers le monitoring intrigué par un bruit plus marquant, la preuve que la courbe des battements réguliers du cœur de son agent se met à accélérer, ainsi que les pulsations, à augmenter.

_Bon d'accord, je vais passer ce moment, mais saches que nous étions McGee et moi à l'agence pour faire des recherches pas vraiment légales sur la directrice et son père, quand Ziva est arrivée. Elle te cherchait. D'après ce que j'aie compris, vous deviez boire un coup ensemble et tu n'y étais pas allé. Elle m'a fait tout un cirque comme quoi on était une équipe et qu'on ne devait rien se cacher. Elle croyait que ça avait rapport avec toi, et que si je ne lui disais pas pourquoi on était là, McGee lui dirait un jour ou l'autre. _

Gibbs soupire en voyant le rythme cardiaque de Tony revenir à la normale.

_Mmm et je suis sûr qu'elle y serait arrivée. Elle dit toujours qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, car vous êtes coéquipiers et que c'est normal. Je ne suis pas dupe. Hein Tony ? _

Gibbs se lève de nouveau et va vers la fenêtre. Il s'adosse contre, les mains croisées derrière lui. _Heureusement pour toi, moi, et les autres, on a aussi des bons souvenirs avec toi. Pour moi c'est le jour de notre rencontre, à Baltimore. J'étais sous couverture ce jour-là. J'allais remettre de l'argent au suspect quand ton coéquipier Danny Price et toi êtes arrivés pour nous arrêter. C'est toi qui m'as coursé en me disant que je ne t'échapperais pas, car tu avais des chaussettes de sport. Mouais, on aura tout vu. Ensuite, tu m'as plaqué au sol et je t'ai mis un crochet du droit. Tout de suite derrière tu me pointais de ton arme. Tu m'avais agréablement surpris par ta rapidité de tes réflexes. Ensuite tu m'as emmené au poste et vous avez vérifié mon identité. Tu as joué avec mon nom, à te demander comment tu devais m'appeler. « Leroy, . . . Jethro, Jethro » et là, rien qu'à mon regard tu as compris. « Bien, je crois que ce sera Gibbs ». Moi je me rappelle de cette complicité qu'on avait dès le début. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Rien qu'en se regardant, en me regardant, tu as réussi à comprendre que j'avais fait exprès de me faire prendre pour avoir le respect du suspect. Price, qui était juste à côté, avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à notre jeu de regard. C'était excellent. C'est à ce moment, que j'aie compris qu'il me fallait un type comme toi, pour mon équipe. Arrogant mais travailleur, dissipé mais intelligent. _

_Malheureusement pour toi, mais heureusement pour moi, tu t'es rendu compte que Price n'était pas le meilleur coéquipier qui soit. C'était un ripou. Tu es venu à l'agence, tu m'as demandé ce que tu devais faire et je t'ai laissé le choix de choisir. Tu as choisi de ne rien faire. Je reconnais là, ta loyauté. Tu m'as dit que tu ne devais peut-être pas être fait pour ce job. Je t'ai mis ton premier slap d'une longue série. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de règles dans la vie, mais j'en ai une qui dit de ne pas gâcher ce qui est bon, et vous êtes bon », c'est ce que je t'avais dit. Et toi, au lieu de me remercier, tu me répliques « Vous venez de me frapper là, vous savez que je peux vous arrêter pour ça ? ». Essaie un jour, pour voir. _

_Je crois que c'est ton rêve de m'arrêter, car tu me l'as redit. A mon retour du Mexique pour aider Ziva du complot dont elle était victime. Tu étais dans l'ascenseur, prêt à partir pour aller la chercher quand je t'ai retenu par la manche parce que tu fonçais tête baissée. Tu commençais à me dire que c'était toi le chef, que tu avais toi aussi des règles, dont une qui disait que quand un de tes collègues et dans la merde tu dois l'aider. Je t'ai mis un slap car j'étais fier de toi pour ton discours et tes motivations, mais je voulais tout simplement que tu prennes McGee avec toi. C'est à ce moment-là que tu m'as encore menacé de m'arrêter car j'étais un civil et toi un agent fédéral. Mais je t'ai eu en te disant tout simplement « Je sais ». _

_Ah, tu ne changeras jamais, un vrai gosse. _

_Comme le sourire que tu affichais quand je t'ai fait signe de te retourner après ton premier slap pour te montrer la porte derrière toi, qui amenait à la salle des ressources humaines pour te pourvoir un poste à l'agence. Je t'ai vu te retourner, surpris, vers moi alors que j'étais déjà parti pour éviter d'avoir des explications inutiles à donner. _

_Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je suis revenu en arrière pour vérifier si tu étais bien rentré dans la salle de recrutement pour intégrer mon équipe. Le premier agent de l'Equipe numéro un du NCIS. Le meilleur agent, que je n'aie jamais regretté d'avoir dans mon équipe. _

_Notre équipe, Partenaire._

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Alors ? Un autre chapitre ? Non, oui ? Avec les souvenirs de qui ? McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky ou même Palmer ? Ou encore avec Gibbs ?_


	4. Ducky!

**Kikou !**

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de cette fic. Je l'avais un peu passé aux oubliettes, manque de temps au début puis après j'avoue, que j'aie aucune excuse valable. Puis grâce à quelques reviews ces derniers temps et bah me revoici revoilà ^^

Aujourd'hui, chapitre avec les souvenirs de Ducky qu'il a avec Tony. Certaines voulaient encore que ce soit Gibbs mais la fin (d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 9, évitez de lire le dernier passage) est un soupçon de Tibbs.

Je veux préciser que les souvenirs de nos agents, sont aussi les miens, que je dois faire une sélection tellement y en a, et que je ne re-visionne pas les épisodes pour cela, alors il se peut que les répliques ne soit pas exactement dites comme dans la série, sorry.

Un grand merci à toutes et en particulier :_Zorelie, Gwenetsi, PinkBlueGreen, Lilisurnatural, Coco6-3-1, LoveFMA, Mandy, MargueriteRoxtonJones, Cruchot, et Moimoimeyo_ pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Gibbs s'arrête de parler et se pose dans le fauteuil près du lit, vers la tête de son agent. Après l'avoir regardé longuement suite à ce qu'il lui a dit, sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui, il se sent soudainement très fatigué par cette situation.<p>

Installé, la tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, il ferme un instant les yeux en soupirant, quand la porte s'ouvre doucement avec son ami légiste qui entre presque avec hésitation en voyant le chef d'équipe qui s'est finalement assoupi.

Ducky avance d'un pas léger vers Gibbs en regardant au passage Tony avec toute la désolation se lisant sur son visage.

- Ducky ?

Ducky sursaute légèrement en se tournant vers Gibbs réveillé et redressé sur le fauteuil se frottant les yeux.

- Ah Jethro, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Voyons Jethro, pas à moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je viens voir si y a eu du changement ?

Gibbs se lève puis se dirige sans un regard pour le légiste vers la fenêtre.

- Non.

Ducky s'avance de lui et lui pose une main sur son épaule le faisant ainsi se retourner.

- Rentre chez toi Jethro, pour te reposer ou tout simplement te changer les idées, je vais rester ici avec lui.

Gibbs tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder son agent puis reporte son attention sur le légiste.

- D'accord !

- Bien.

Gibbs récupère sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise puis se dirige vers la porte mais juste avant de partir se tourne une dernière fois sur le légiste.

- Ducky . . .

- Oui Jethro, je t'appelle si il y a une amélioration.

- Merci Ducky.

Les deux hommes se font un signe de tête puis Gibbs s'en va en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Ducky sourit face à la porte en repensant à Gibbs puis s'avance du lit de l'agent pour y lire le dossier médical accroché.

- Alors Anthony, tu nous fais encore de belles frayeurs.

Il repose le dossier avant d'aller sur le fauteuil à son tour.

- Le jour où tu as eu la peste ne t'a pas suffi je suppose. Je ne sais pas si Gibbs t'a parlé mais tu connais mon faible pour les histoires. Y en a des plus drôles que d'autres, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui est rassurant c'est qu'avec le temps, les moments difficiles qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans notre bout de chemin, deviennent des moments agréables à raconter.

Des moments comme cela j'en ai pas mal de souvenirs avec toi.

Ah Anthony DiNozzo Junior, un homme qui attire les situations délicates, comme la fois où tu étais soupçonné de meurtre par exemple. Pas facile à régler cette histoire. Tu étais comme on dirait « Le coupable idéal ». Le jeune homme de ces dames. D'ailleurs même notre cher Jimmy a eu le sourire en voyant les jambes de la victime sur la table d'autopsie. Il m'a dit ce jour-là « Waouh, ces jambes ont sûrement dues alimenter les commentaires un peu grivois de Tony_, _non ? » J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre en lui demandant « Pourquoi cela Monsieur Palmer ? » Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit tout embêté « Parce que connaissant Tony il est un peu, euh . . . ce sont des jambes ravissantes » a-t-il fini par dire. Mais je t'ai défendu, car il est vrai que c'était des gambettes comme on en voit pas souvent, mais tu n'avais rien dit « Il n'a pas eu le mauvais goût d'exprimer tout haut de tels réflexions, du moins pas encore». Et oui Anthony, je connais ton esprit enfantin mais je connais aussi tout ton respect pour les défunts et ton professionnalisme.

Et plus tard, quand il s'est avéré que le bout de gant retrouvé sur la scène du crime était le tiens, j'ai dû te faire une emprunte dentaire. Oh lala, mon pauvre Anthony, tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre « Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser les panoramiques » voilà ce que tu avaiss réussi à me dire alors que j'étais en train de pratiquer le moule. Je te l'ai enlevé en précisant « Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de pâte à la fraise pour bébé » et tu as osé me répliquer « C'est vrai qu'ici, tu n'as pas besoin de manières douces et civilisées ».

Ducky se met à rire en prenant ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec un chiffon avant de les reposer sur son nez et de se remettre à regarder Tony.

- Oh et puis la fois où tu as eu une extinction de voix. Je t'auscultais à ton bureau et là encore j'avais l'impression d'examiner un enfant capricieux. J'ai dû te remettre au moins deux fois la tête droite, affin que je puisse voir tes cordes vocales, tout ça, sous tes gémissements de mécontentement. Puis je t'ai dit « Mes excuses, Anthony, mais je ne vois rien de grave. A peine une inflammation pour abus », d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que ça ne te soit arrivé qu'une fois. Puis j'ai rajouté quand même « Néanmoins, pour éviter des lésions plus importantes, je te suggère que tu t'abstiennes de parler pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures » Tu aurais vu ta tête à ce moment-là, un mélange d'étonnement et de peur. Alors je t'ai réconforté en te disant que je comprenais que ce ne soit pas facile, mais Ziva sous un petit rire moqueur a précisé « Mais nous sommes tous impatients de te voir essayer ». Puis je suis rentré dans ce jeu de sarcasme en te faisant moi-même une référence, mais il faut dire que tu nous tendais la perche Anthony « Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de références cinématographiques nécessitant ton édification. Je détesterais que ton ego remplisse un chèque que ton corps ne pourrait payer » Puis là, très drôle, Ziva cherchait dans quel film s'était en disant « Je la connais celle-là. C'est . . . » Tu étais à deux doigts d'exploser quand elle a dit « Autant en emporte le vent », mais je t'ai mis un doigt sur la bouche pour que tu te taises. Tu as serré les dents puis Gibbs est passé en en rajoutant une couche « Ne le fais pas DiNozzo, volonté » sous le regard plus que malicieux de Ziva et moi-même je dois dire, mais ça a été plus fort que toi et dans un souffle, tu as quand même réussi à dire « Top gun ».

Ducky s'arrête de parler en soupirant avant d'afficher un fin sourire sous des yeux humides cette fois-ci.

« Et juste avant la mort de notre chère Caitlin. Paix à son âme. Quelques semaines après que tu aies contracté la peste. Ah la peste, un jour comme celui-ci que j'aimerais occulter.

J'étais derrière les vitres de la salle de confinement où tu étais avec Caitlin et je parlais avec le docteur Pitt en regardant les radios de tes poumons « Ca ressemble à une pneumonie » ai-je constaté, mais il m'a précisé « Je crains que ce soit pire. Il montre des signes de cyanose. Ses ongles et ses lèvres deviennent bleues ». Ça m'avait vraiment touché d'apprendre cela et j'ai dit à voix haute ce qu'on pensait tous les deux « L'ipestie est en train de priver son corps d'oxygène. Il est trop tard pour qu'il guérisse exact ? », mais finalement le docteur Pitt se voulait rassurant et optimiste en me disant « Il n'est jamais trop tard docteur Mallard » puis moi, je te regardais allongé sur le lit face à moi, avec un respirateur nasal et j'ai dit une chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire « Jusqu'à ce que le corps arrive chez moi en salle d'autopsie ». Dieu soit loué, cela n'est pas arrivé, et ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Anthony ?

Mais bon, en espérant que tu fasses comme après la peste avec ton retour une semaine plus tôt. Quoique ?

Tu as sauvé la vie de Caitlin et de Timothy ce jour-là, à en risquer la tienne, en étant victime d'une explosion. Heureusement sans gravité. Juste un peu de fièvre mais je m'inquiétais quand même malgré le fait que tu me dises « Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien Ducky » Pourtant ta tension était élevée. Pour moi je n'appelais pas ça aller. Et toi qui me rétorque « Les voitures piégées ont souvent cet effet sur moi et puis y a aussi la présence de Kate quand elle est d'humeur massacrante » Voilà ce que tu avais trouvé à me dire tout en te levant de la table avant de t'affaisser un peu en grimaçant. « Tu as des douleurs musculaires ?" Seulement quand je bouge ou que je respire » C'était évident que tu ne t'étais pas complètement remis de la peste. Je t'ai dit d'aller te reposer, tu m'as répondu « Non ce que je dois, c'est surtout aller travailler » Mais y avait pas que moi qui m'inquiétais. On en a eu la preuve avec la phrase de Caitlin qui nous a tous les deux interloqué « Oh ça suffit Tony, j'aimerais te ramener chez toi et te mettre au lit ». La pauvre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit pour que t'en profite pour la taquiner. Heureusement pour elle, Gibbs est arrivé et m'a demandé comment tu allais « Têtu, borné et inconscient de ses propres limites » Comme d'habitude en sorte mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que quand tu es parti avec Gibbs, Caitlin m'a demandé de faire quelque-chose et je lui ai répondu « Oh mais je fais quelque-chose » « Ah oui et quoi ? » m'a-t-elle demandé « Je prie ». Et oui, je prie souvent pour chacun d'entre vous mais je dois me l'avouer, un peu plus souvent pour toi.

Ducky se lève de la chaise puis se dirige devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

- Et le jour où j'ai vraiment cru à ta mort. Quand ta voiture a explosé. J'étais devant le véhicule et le corps, calcinés, quand Gibbs est arrivé derrière moi en me demandant « Alors Ducky ?" La taille et la corpulence correspondent Jethro ». C'était très dur à admettre. Puis, je me suis retrouvé à faire l'autopsie de ce corps. J'analysais les organes et Jimmy prenait les notes. J'ai pris les poumons en remarquant « Aucune cicatrice. Il avait une vie saine » Heureusement, Jimmy répétait ce que je disais à voix haute, car je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. J'ai dû le redire une deuxième puis une troisième fois pour mieux comprendre « Pas de cicatrice » puis j'ai couru à l'open space pour prévenir l'équipe que ça ne pouvait pas être toi, puisque tu avais contracté la peste et qu'aucune marque sur les poumons en faisait la preuve. Quel soulagement pour tout le monde, enfin, un court instant, parce qu'il restait à savoir où tu étais et avec qui_._

Ducky se retourne pour regarder de nouveau Tony.

- Remarque, quand on le sait ce n'est pas mieux. Je me rappelle de ta mission sous couverture avec Ziva. Vous deviez vous faire passer pour un couple de tueurs à gages. Le couple Garnier ou Rannier il me semble, reprends-moi si je me trompe. Oh pardon Anthony, l'habitude. Enfin bref ! Je revois ta joie de partager ton diner romantique entre nous six. Tu n'as même pas mangé ton entrée avec tes crevettes, tout ça parce que j'avais précisé que notre homme, Jean-Paul si mes souvenirs sont bons, avait « Ses matières fécales qui bouchaient complètement son colon ». Tu fais vraiment ta petite nature de temps en temps. Puis après, tu t'es jeté sur ta viande jusqu'à ce que je précise qu'il était gaucher et que Gibbs te somme de changer tes couverts de main. Puis à la fin de cette mission, pour changer, tu t'es retrouvé aux urgences. A ton retour au NCIS, je t'ai quand même vérifié au cas où et j'ai pu voir les dégâts. Nez en sang, lèvre enflée et arcade sourcilière ouverte. Mais j'ai quand même avoué que les urgentistes avaient fait du bon boulot. Je t'ai demandé si ça allé et je t'ai rassuré en te disant « Je ne pense pas que tu auras des séquelles ». Et oui, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton joli minoit.

Puis je t'ai demandé « Combien de fois il t'a frappé ? » Ziva a répondu sept et sous une grimace tu as rétorqué qu'elle avait fait le compte. La pauvre, elle était attachée juste derrière toi. Et je t'ai donné un conseil juste avant que notre chère directrice, Jenny, vienne me chercher pour le bal des Marines « Quel que soit la façon dont tu retrouves tes pénates Anthony, je te suggère de prendre deux aspirines . . . et pourquoi pas un peu de scotch ».

Heureusement, malgré les situations délicates, tu sais garder ton sens de l'humour et ta curiosité. Car je t'ai vu te redresser pour regarder la directrice, étonné et stupéfait, par sa tenue vestimentaire.

Ducky retourne s'asseoir en entrelaçant ses doigts.

- Oui, ta joie de vivre, fait de toi ce que tu es, pourtant une fois, oui une fois, je t'ai vraiment vu en colère. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir car même moi je l'étais, je me sentais comme violé. C'est la fois où Gibbs, nous a mis un peu en retrait, avec le vol d'un de mes cadavres pour moi, et ta soit disant mission pour vérifier la sécurité du complexe militaire où était, soit disant encore une fois, enfermé le dossier "Domino" pour toi. A cause de cela, tu avais reçu un vilain coup de crosse au visage. Tu es arrivé dans ma salle d'autopsie où j'y étais avec Gibbs et pour la première fois je t'ai entendu élever la voix « Je suis désolé Ducky." Merci pour tes excuses Anthony." J'aurais dû te dire qu'on complotait, ça t'aurait sûrement énervé mais je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance." Merci Anthony mais n'en fait pas trop » Puis tu t'es tourné vers Gibbs en lui disant encore une fois que tu étais désolé de l'avoir mis dans l'embarra devant le secrétaire de la Navy et tu as dit une phrase de trop « Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un fils de p . . . » mais je t'ai coupé la parole avant que tu termines cette phrase. Oui vraiment tu étais énervé, plus que moi ça c'est sûr. Tu croyais que c'était le directeur Vance qui tenait les ficelles mais Gibbs nous a expliqué que ça venait de lui et tu lui as dit quelque-chose que je pense lui a fait du mal sur le coup « C'est pire que tout alors » mais il a affirmé que s'il avait fait ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'on pouvait lui pardonner.

Et il avait raison, car tu n'es pas un homme méchant et rancunier Anthony même pour la femme qui t'avait jeté des œufs sur ta voiture et qui t'avait mis sur un site de l'herpès.

Tu dois sûrement te demander comment je le sais ? Mais voyons Anthony je sais beaucoup de choses et tu le sais car cela t'arrange n'est-ce pas. Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler comme le jour où ton ex-fiancée est revenue.

Tu es venu me voir et j'ai vu tout de suite que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Et j'ai eu confirmation, à ta réaction, à ma simple question « A quoi tu penses Anthony ? Tu m'as l'air songeur » « Je ne suis pas songeur. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça » Puis tu t'es excusé tout de suite derrière, t'étant rendu compte de ton ton élevé envers moi. Je me suis avancé de toi et je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Je t'ai simplement demandé « Veux-tu en parler ? » Puis tu t'es ouvert « Parfois arrive quelque-chose et tu arrives à oublier et puis ce truc revient et c'est encore plus terrible qu'avant. » Mais je t'ai avoué que j'étais perdu avec ta question affirmation, mais le problème c'est que tu l'étais aussi. Alors je t'ai dit ce que je pensais vraiment « Tony, j'ai toujours su depuis que je t'ai rencontré que tu es un homme blessé. », mais tu as essayé de fuir en disant « Désolé, je crois que tu me prends pour un autre. » Hors tu avais tort en essayant de te cacher, puis j'ai continué sur ma lancée « Non, ta souffrance est aussi nette que celle de Jethro. Il a perdu Shannon, l'amour de sa vie, et tu as perdu confiance en toi pour des tas de raisons. Jethro a refoulé sa souffrance, en se remariant à la mauvaise femme, s'assurant ainsi qu'il serait seul et échapperait au chagrin. Tu continus de vouloir la mauvaise femme. Tu es seul parce que tu n'as jamais, comme tu le dis réussi à oublier. » Tu es resté silencieux quelques secondes avant de me dire que tu avais eu mal au départ de Wendy la veille de ton mariage et que tu ne lui avais pas parlé depuis neuf ans jusqu'à ce jour. « Le destin te donne peut-être une chance d'en finir ou autre chose » t'ai-je répliqué, puis comme à ton habitude après avoir réussi à être sérieux deux minutes, tu redeviens l'Anthony que tout le monde aime en me répliquant « Pas le destin, c'est Gibbs, il m'a piégé »

Ducky se lève de nouveau et se positionne à côté du lit. Il regarde tout le corps inerte de l'agent avant de laisser ses yeux sur son visage et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Oui Anthony. Tu es peut-être seul en amour pour le moment mais contrairement à ce que tu crois tu n'es pas seul dans la vie. Tu ne l'as plus jamais été depuis le jour où tu es arrivé au NCIS. Alors ne nous laisse pas. Tu rendrais bien trop de personnes tristes. L'équipe a besoin de toi, tu fais partie de cette équipe.

Ducky baisse les yeux, attiré par un mouvement et y aperçoit la main de l'agent, celle où la pince de l'oxymètre de pouls est posée sur son index, bouger à deux reprises.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre vous convient-il ? Le prochain sera avec McGee si cela vous en dit, et arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement que celui-là^^<em>


	5. McGee!

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Et voici la suite de cette fic. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de souvenirs entre McGee et Tony. Cela a été plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais puisque j'ai dû faire un choix pour l'écriture.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Puis grand merci à toutes de me suivre puis « Gwen, Furieuse, MRJ, Cocote, PBG, Lili, Toby, Hola, Louloute, et Cruchot » merci pour vos reviews.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>McGee s'avance vers la chambre de Tony et en même temps qu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte il entend rire. Cela le rend très heureux, persuadé du réveil de Tony et entre le sourire aux lèvres dans la pièce pour y voir Ducky assis sur le fauteuil près du lit, face à la porte, en train de rire seul. McGee fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant que Tony n'est pas réveillé. Il s'avance du lit doucement.<p>

- Ducky ?

- A bonjour Timothy.

Le légiste se lève et essuie une larme qui s'était formée en riant.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Timothy ?

- Bah, euh, en fait je t'ai entendu rire et j'ai cru, enfin je croyais que Tony s'était réveillé.

- Oh je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais j'étais en train de remémorer à notre ami, la fois où j'étais en danger et que lui et Kate étaient venus chez maman. Pauvre garçon. Elle le prenait pour un gigolo le fait qu'il soit italien, puis après pour un déménageur. Elle lui avait demandé de bouger la commande ce qu'il a commencé à faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne pour un cambrioleur.

McGee sourit à cette pensée et fait le tour du lit pour se mettre de l'autre côté pour mieux regarder son coéquipier.

- Kate m'avait raconté qu'il avait même fait le toiletteur des chiens.

- Oui, oui c'est vrai. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas si elle avait vraiment perdu la tête ou si elle en avait bien profité. Sûrement un peu des deux et elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur un jeune homme comme Anthony serviteur et gentil.

McGee lève les yeux vers Ducky en prenant un air plus sérieux.

- Y a pas eu de changement ?

- Si y a quelques minutes de cela, notre ami a fait l'effort de nous prouver qu'il était toujours présent avec nous, en bougeant maladroitement ses doigts.

- C'est super !

- Ne t'emballe pas Timothy. Les médecins sont venus l'examiner, l'on dés-intubé pour forcer son réveil, mais ce n'est qu'un bout de chemin.

McGee se pince les lèvres et reporte son attention sur Tony pendant que Ducky récupère son manteau.

- Veux-tu m'excuser McGee, mais peux-tu me remplacer au chevet d'Anthony. Je dois dire que de raconter mes souvenirs m'a fait du bien et je pense qu'à lui aussi, mais je suis un vieil homme et veiller tard le soir n'est plus de mon âge.

- Y a pas de souci Ducky.

- Bien. N'oublie pas de nous prévenir au cas où . . . enfin à n'importe quelle heure, appelle nous.

- Je le ferais.

Ducky s'avance de McGee et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Parle-lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il nous entend et qu'il demande qu'à revenir parmi nous.

McGee acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis Ducky après avoir salué McGee et Tony sort de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

McGee continu de regarder Tony sans un mot puis soupire avant de se racler la gorge.

- Une fois, tu m'as dit que j'étais courageux d'affronter mes peurs, mais j'avoue que je suis terrifié de te voir partir. Je suis venu mais j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais voir, personne ne m'a donné de coup de pouce comme pour la mort de Kate. On était tous les deux dans l'open space et je t'ai demandé comment Gibbs savait que c'était une balle blindée. « Tu n'as pas vu Kate ? » m'as-tu demandé sans me regarder. Je t'ai avoué que je n'avais pas envie. Tu as compris que j'avais peur car tu m'as dit « Sa tête est intacte » « Alors elle n'est pas défigurée ? » C'est ce qui me rendait si, si . . . enfin bref, tu t'es tourné sur moi en me regardant et tu t'es mis à parler sur un ton sarcastique en me pointant le milieu de mon front « En fait, un petit bout de mastic mortuaire et . . . elle sera comme neuve » Puis tu as continué, cette fois-ci en me mettant une tape derrière la tête « Evidement, ses cheveux en ont pris un coup. Juste là derrière la tête. Car les balles blindées font des trous de la taille d'un pamplemousse juste là » Je t'ai arrêté en te demandant juste « Tony . . . s'il te plaît », car je savais que tu évacuais une frustration, tu étais présent quand cela s'est produit, mais c'était dur à entendre pour moi. Tu l'as compris en me disant « Désolé gamin » en me frottant l'épaule en guise de compassion.

Mais tu m'as fait réfléchir et après je me suis dirigé à la morgue. J'ai ouvert le tiroir frigorifique après hésitation, puis tu es arrivé par derrière. « Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait l'air bien ». Tu t'es mis face à moi de l'autre côté de Kate et tu t'es adressé à elle comme si elle était encore, . . . vivante « Le Bleu ne voulait pas me croire Kate. Il croyait que tu ressemblais à un figurant du Retour des morts Vivants ». Je t'ai désapprouvé d'un « Non », tu m'as répondu « Ne mens pas à une morte McGee. Ce n'est pas bien ». Puis je me suis avoué et à toi par la même occasion que « J'étais un peu terrifié » puis tu t'es mis à chuchoter de nouveau à Kate « Le gamin était terrifié. Mais ça demande du cran de venir ici. . . Seul. Ça montre à quel point il tenait à toi ». C'était ta façon à toi de me remonter le moral en t'adressant à Kate au lieu de moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Tu t'es toujours préoccupé de moi mine de rien malgré tes moqueries et tous tes surnoms avec mon nom.

Comme la fois où j'avais tué le flic sous couverture. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien puis un soir tu es venu chez moi. Tu fouillais dans mon armoire pour me trouver une tenue pour sortir boire un coup avec toi. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Je me suis énervé en te disant stop puis je me suis assis à mon bureau. Tu es resté un peu stoïque avant de me dire « Ecoute mec, je suis désolé. Je voulais . . . ». Je t'ai coupé en te disant que je savais que tu essayais juste de m'aider, puis je me suis ouvert « Tony, je ne suis pas comme vous. Tu as l'entraînement d'un flic. Gibbs était un sniper chez les Marines. Kate protégeait le président des Etats-Unis. Dieu seul sait ce que faisait Ziva au Mossad. Je n'ai fait que de la technologie biomédicale et de l'informatique. Je ne pense pas être fait pour être un agent de terrain. » Tu t'es frotté le visage après ça puis tu t'es avancé vers moi et assis sur le rebord de mon bureau en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « La première fois que j'ai tiré sur quelqu'un . . . je me suis pissé dessus ». Quel aveu, je t'ai demandé « Vraiment » et tu me l'as assuré. Tu avais réussi à me faire sourire et tu as tout de suite rajouté « Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je te gifle ». Tu avais encore réussi à me remonter le moral même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aies dit la vérité.

McGee sourit timidement puis fait le tour du lit pour prendre place sur le fauteuil après avoir enlevé sa veste.

- Ah la la. Tu me remontes le moral mais des fois, vraiment tu m'énerves. Tes surnoms je m'y suis fait, après tout c'est plutôt bien trouvé à chaque fois, mais quand tu me mets des slaps, là, franchement. Je suis sûr que tu te venges sur moi car tu ne peux pas le faire sur Gibbs.

Je crois que le premier que tu m'as mis, on était en train de prendre en photo la voiture d'une victime. Je t'ai demandé « Ça t'amuse hein ? » Tu m'as répondu « De me moquer de toi à tes dépens ? » J'ai acquiescé et toi avec un grand sourire « Enormément » et tu m'as frappé l'arrière de la tête.

Mais malheureusement pour toi, je me défends parfois, comme quand on avait la réunion sur le harcèlement sexuel et que tu m'as mis un slap devant tout le monde pour demander si cela faisait parti des choses interdites. J'ai rétorqué en te donnant une tape dans le bas ventre.

Par contre, une fois peut-être, je l'ai mérité je te l'accorde.

Gibbs me demande si le suspect faisait parti de la mafia et je lui ai répondu « Avec des noms comme Gino Valentine, quoi d'autre ? » Tu t'es avancé en me regardant de haut « Le Bleu. Au cas où tu oublierais mon nom est Tony DiNozzo. Italien. Ne me confonds pas avec la mafia d'accord ? » Je me suis excusé et malgré le « Y a pas de quoi » de ta part, tu m'as mis une tape.

Puis y a une fois où j'en aurais mérité une mais non, rien, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Je pense à la fois où je me suis retrouvé dans le laboratoire avec Abby. J'étais face à elle, de l'autre côté du bureau et elle avait l'air un peu sur les nerfs. Nous l'étions tous d'ailleurs, comme en ce moment. Gibbs était dans le coma après l'explosion sur le bateau. Ziva est arrivée juste après qu'Abby m'ait comparé aux trois petits cochons. . . Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en rappeler de ça. Enfin bref, Abby demande à Ziva « Schepard n'a pas appelé ? » Et Ziva demande « A propos ». Waouh, je sentais déjà le ton monter « De Gibbs » « Oh » a répondu Ziva puis elle m'a regardé et Abby a continué « Elle ne t'a pas appelé n'est-ce pas ? » « Non » « Parce que la façon dont tu agis, tu aurais pu juste oublié de nous le dire ». Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère mais surtout pour prévenir Ziva de se méfier, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de musique et encore une fois Abby a continué « Et si ça avait été les intestins de Gibbs qui recouvraient le mur ? » Je crois que Ziva a répondu d'une mauvaise manière « La couleur serait plus . . . marron café que rouge sang ». Abby l'a regardé d'une façon, euh comment dire, bah au fait je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me regarde ainsi, et a giflé Ziva qui a rétorqué sur un retour d'Abby et une dernière de Ziva. Elles se sont lancé des regards noirs et pour faire bien y a même eu un coup de tonnerre en même temps. Je suis resté stoïque et une fois que Ziva soit partie du labo et que je me suis fait mettre dehors par Abby, j'ai couru pour prendre l'ascenseur pour te prévenir. Je suis sorti à l'étage de Ducky et je t'ai rentré dedans en te faisant tomber au sol.

« Oh bon sang Tony . . . je suis désolé. » Tu te tenais le nez avec ta main et on s'est relevé. Sans un mot, tu es allé dans l'ascenseur et je me suis encore excusé. Tu as fait claquer tes doigts pour me faire signe de te suivre et les portes se sont fermées. Tu t'es tourné sur moi en me disant « Tu n'aimes pas la vue du sang le Bleu. C'est bête hein ? » Et en même temps, tu as enlevé ta main pour me montrer ton nez rempli de sang. « Un mouchoir et vite ! » m'as-tu demandé, mais je n'en avais pas alors tu t'es penché sur moi et pris ma cravate que j'aie tout de suite défaite pour te la laisser. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'étais venu me dire, mais va falloir que ce soit important ». Je te l'ai dit, tu t'es relevé d'un coup toujours avec ma cravate sur ton nez et tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire « Zut, j'ai loupé ça ! » Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes et tu as commencé à partir en me demandant de réunir toute l'équipe compris Abby. « Même Abby ? » t'ai-je demandé et là, sans un mot de nouveau, tu t'es arrêté, tourné et revenu vers moi pour me montrer ton nez rempli de sang ce qui m'a fait comprendre de ne pas discuter. Alors je me suis engouffré de nouveau dans l'ascenseur en grimaçant de mal pour toi.

Peut-être que tu as le nez trop grand. Oui car c'est souvent qu'il prend. Nan je plaisante, mais par contre, moi, je ne l'avais pas cassé. Pas comme Damon.

Après notre retour des urgences, j'avais le bras droit en écharpe et toi le nez pansé. Pendant que j'allais à mon bureau avec une stupide cannette dont la languette s'était cassée, tu te contemplais dans une médaille de Gibbs à ton bureau « Oh regardez-moi ça, on dirait Jack Nicholson dans Chinatown » Je me suis assis à mon bureau et tu m'as rejoint en imitant le grognement d'un chien avec Ziva et tu lui as dit « Tu sais ce qui arrive aux types qui ont le nez trop long ? Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir mon Jack parce que je le ferais » Elle ne t'a rien dit mais a planté la lame d'un coupe-papier, d'un coup, dans ma cannette pour me l'ouvrir. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais une paille ce qui t'as fait sourire « Ah c'était peut-être toi McGee, l'assassin manchot. Je croyais que c'était un de ces vétérans qu'on a croisé à l'hôpital ». Ziva te regardais bizarrement mais il faut dire que tu faisais peur. Je ne parle pas de ton bandage mais de tes yeux qui brillaient. On aurait cru un. . . pervers hystérique et bourré. « Tu t'égares Tony » t'ai-je dit et tu as continué « On n'a pas de dossier, alors qu'on l'a déjà arrêté. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ? » Tu as posé tes index de chaque côté de tes tempes pour faire un double signe d'un fou « Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ziva s'est tournée sur moi en un questionnement de ton agissement pas très naturel et je lui ai avoué que tu étais sous analgésiques. Elle a donc compris et quand elle s'est retournée sur toi tu regardais tes mains en bougeant tes doigts « Mes doigts. T'as vu mes doigts ? » Tu as entendu le ding de l'ascenseur et ça t'a tout émerveillé. Mouais ça faisait peur.

Mais la fois où tu m'as fait peur, pas dans le sens précis de ce terme mais plutôt peur dans ta réaction, c'est quand on est allé interroger le psychologue pour le Marine qui s'était jeté du toit d'un immeuble où j'avais dû monter pour le prendre en photo et ainsi l'identifier. Je t'ai empêché de frapper à la porte du psy au cas où il avait un patient et on a enclenché la lumière d'attente. Tu t'es assis sur la banquette et je t'ai demandé si tu étais déjà allé voir un psy. Tu m'as dit non et tu m'as retourné la question à laquelle j'ai répondu « Une fois. » « Pour ton acrophobie » tu m'as demandé « T'en fais tout un plat ce n'est pas grave ». Puis on est entré dans une discussion qui a dégénéré « Oh arrête. J'ai bien vu que tu avais le vertige quand t'étais en hauteur » « Le bâtiment était haut de dix étages, du coup j'ai eu un peu peur quand je regardais en bas » « Un peu peur ! Tu faisais dans ton pantalon. T'avais les larmes aux yeux. D'ailleurs à un moment t'as même fermé les yeux comme ça. T'avais la trouille comme une petite fille » « Non c'est faux » « Tu serrais l'échelle. Je l'ai vu. J'ai filmé la scène avec mon portable » Et comme pour bien me le prouver, tu as sorti ton téléphone et m'as montré la vidéo. Alors j'ai essayé de me défendre « Je clignais des yeux, je ne les ai pas fermé » « Ah bon ! C'est vrai ? T'en ai sûr ? Voyons ce qu'en pensent les gens » « Tu ne vas quand même pas la mettre sur le web ? » « Si, peut-être » J'étais persuadé que tu en étais capable, alors je me suis avancé rapidement en te demandant de me donner ton portable. Tu as refusé bien entendu donc je me suis jeté sur toi, toujours assis sur le canapé, essayant de t'arracher le téléphone des mains quand le psy a fait son entrée dans la salle en nous disant « Bonjour messieurs » alors que j'étais toujours sur toi. On s'est retourné tout doucement sur lui et il nous a dit « Ca me semble plus grave que ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone. Vous venez pour une thérapie de couple ? » Je me suis défait de toi, embêté par ses propos, alors que toi tu t'es mis à sourire avant de prendre un air sérieux tout en posant une main sur ma cuisse « Ca va ! On n'a plus besoin de se cacher, on est chez le psy chéri, on peut enfin s'assumer » Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Je me suis levé d'un coup prenant peur de la tournure des évènements et tu as continué avant de te lever « On vient de rentrer du Vermont, c'est magnifique à cette époque de l'année » J'ai dû sortir mon badge du NCIS pour arrêter ce petit jeu qui ne faisait rire que toi.

McGee se lève en secouant la tête puis fait le tour du lit pour venir se caler dos contre la fenêtre.

- En même temps on reste bien complices, aux dépends de Ziva à ses débuts.

J'avais un virus sur mon ordinateur et tu avais parié tous tes dossiers en retard, que tu arriverais avant moi à l'enlever, ce que tu avais réussi à faire. Cela m'avait vraiment énervé, j'avais donc cherché toute la journée à savoir comment tu avais fait jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tu n'avais pas réussi cet exploit seul. Pour moi, j'avais donc gagné, mais pas pour toi. On avait une pile de dossiers chacun dans les mains et au lieu de savoir qui devait faire le travail de l'autre, on s'est regardé et on a posé, en même temps, notre travail sur le bureau de Ziva. La pauvre elle n'avait pas le choix, mais on est quand même vite partis avant d'être transpercés par un trombone.

McGee se met à rire et s'avance de Tony.

- Oui les paris. Je crois que je devrais arrêter d'en faire avec toi, je vais finir par me ruiner.

Un des premiers, est la fois où tu as réussi à faire dire à Kate au téléphone à une femme, que vous étiez mariés et que vous aviez deux enfants. Cela m'avait laissé perplexe, je te l'accorde mais à cause de cela j'ai quand même perdu quarante dollars.

Et quand je ne fais pas de pari avec toi mais sur toi, je perds quand même et tu empoches.

Tu t'en rappelles je suppose ! Gibbs t'avais donné ses plaques et tu dirigeais l'équipe. Ziva avait parié avec moi que tu allais arriver à la façon Gibbs et ça n'avait pas manqué. Tu es arrivé avec un café dans les mains et tu as récupéré le butin car c'était un pari sur toi.

Mouais tu es sans pitié.

Tu savais, que même Gibbs a déjà parié avec nous et qu'il a gagné ? Vous deux je vous jure ! C'est quand on appliquait la règle trente-huit et que tu interrogeais le suspect. Nous étions, Ziva, Gibbs et moi, derrière la vitre sans teint et comme un imbécile j'ai lancé le pari. Tu déteins sur moi apparemment. « Je parie cinq dollars qu'il utilise la méthode des mouvements de chaises brusques » Ziva a surenchéri « Moi, dix qu'il utilise la méthode du silence énervant » Et là, contre toutes attentes Gibbs qui parie aussi « Vingt dollars sur la photo déchirée » et vlan, deux secondes après tu déchirais la photo au plus grand plaisir de Gibbs, content d'empocher l'argent.

McGee s'arrête de parler un instant puis soupire.

- Moui je dois dire qu'on fait une sacrée équipe. Pas toujours adroite mais compétente.

Tu te rappelles quand on devait chercher l'arme du crime dans le ruisseau dans un petit ravin. Je tenais le détecteur de métaux et toi tu devais me tenir par la ceinture. Oui j'ai bien dit devais parce que tu m'as lâché et j'ai fait un beau plongon dans l'eau.

Mais j'ai eu ma vengeance bien plus tard, sur l'enquête de la femme qui avait donné naissance à un bébé avant d'être assassinée. Nous étions chez les futurs parents adoptifs qui avaient tout un système de contrôle de leur maison par télécommande et j'avais comme, omis, de te signaler ce point. Tu t'es fait surprendre deux fois par le système d'arrosage automatique qui servait à éloigner les visiteurs indésirables.

McGee se tourne vers la fenêtre en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien !

J'aurais dû y penser avant de te dire de ne plus m'appeler le Bleu car tu n'étais plus le chef d'équipe après le retour de Gibbs et que si tu étais capable d'en diriger une, tu ne serais sûrement pas là. Je ne savais pas ce jour-là, que justement, la directrice venait de te faire une proposition pour Rota.

Je m'en voulais de t'avoir parlé ainsi. J'avais bien senti que je t'avais vexé à ton départ de l'open space.

Toi-même si tu te moques, ce n'est jamais bien méchant.

McGee se retourne encore une fois vers Tony.

- Tu te rappelles quand j'avais le sang de la femme qui avait fait une tentative de suicide. Tu demandes à Gibbs « Que dit ton instinct Boss ? » Et il me répond à moi « Enlève ta chemise ». Tu t'es tourné sur moi en me disant « C'est parti », mais j'étais mal à l'aise « Je sais que c'est un peu sale . . .» Ne jamais contredire le patron, surtout s'il s'appelle Gibbs « La chemise, enlevez-la, Maintenant ». J'ai presque sursauté et j'ai commencé à déboutonner ma chemise alors que tu t'éloignais comme si je te faisais peur. J'ai enlevé ma chemise tachée que j'aie mis dans le sac de preuves que me tendait Gibbs, qui me le donne ensuite « Descendez-la à Abby ou préférez-vous attendre un mandat de perquisition ? » Puis il est parti et j'ai compris que c'était pour l'ADN de Rebecca me semble-t-il qu'elle s'appelait. Je me suis retrouvé torse nu dans l'open space puis sans réfléchir, je t'ai vu et je me suis avancé vers toi qui avais l'air surpris « J'ai besoin d'une de tes chemises » t'ai-je demandé. Puis tu me rétorques alors que je ne te demande jamais d'aide « Tu as peur que tout ce blanc brûle les cornées d'Abby ? ». J'ai presque dû te supplier « Ne me fais pas attendre toute la journée. Aller, s'il te plaît, aide moi ! » Puis là, surprise, tu commences à déboutonner ta chemise en te moquant « Très bien. Je ne peux pas résister à une demoiselle en détresse » Tu enlèves ta chemise puis me la tend en me disant de la prendre, que tu allais en prendre une autre propre. Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver parfois. Nous étions tous les deux torses nus, à ton bureau et Ziva qui nous regardait depuis le début nous dit « Waouh ! C'est comme les chippendales, sans les nœuds papillons et les muscles ». Très drôle évidement.

Mais parfois c'est moi qui te nargue. Il faut dire que tu es chiant. Quand nous étions en planque. J'apporte le déjeuner et tu te mets à râler car je n'avais pas pris des œufs brouillés mais au plat. J'ai pris la boîte, je l'ai secoué en te disant « Voilà maintenant ils sont brouillés » puis tu t'es jeté sur moi.

Et y a des fois où on perd tous les deux, comme dans la fourrière par exemple.

Je devais récupérer des informations sur la voiture avec mon ordinateur et toi, pour t'occuper, avec ton téléphone tu t'amusais à me faire peur avec des aboiements de chien jusqu'à ce que de vrais chiens arrivent et nous poursuivent. On n'a pas eu le temps d'enjamber le grillage qu'on se faisait arrêter et fait mettre en garde à vue après s'être fait traiter comme des criminels.

Je me demande si Gibbs à vraiment fait le nécessaire pour nous enlever cet incident de notre casier ?

Par contre une fois, je peux me venter de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais je t'ai simplement rendu la pareil de la fois où tu as sauvé la mienne et celle de Kate avec la voiture qui explose. Tu aurais pu y rester en prenant le danger à notre place.

Moi, c'est moins héroïque mais quand même.

Nous étions toute l'équipe dans le parking en spirale quand tu t'es fait renverser par la voiture par-dessus le muret, heureusement tu t'étais accroché. J'étais à quelques niveaux au-dessus quand je t'ai entendu crier au secours à Gibbs qui m'a ensuite dit le niveau où aller. Je me suis mis à courir sans réfléchir. Puis je t'ai encore entendu crier « Aidez-moi ». Je me suis arrêté un instant et je t'ai vu suspendu dans le vide. Tu as dit « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux mourir »alors pour te rassurer, je t'ai dit de toutes mes forces « Accroche-toi, j'arrive ». Je suis arrivé, quoi, quelques secondes à peine après. Je t'ai pris les bras et toi qui me sort « Ah, te voilà, ce n'est pas trop tôt le Bleu ». On va dire que c'était pour refouler ta peur.

Je t'ai hissé et on s'est tout les deux assis contre le mur, essoufflés. Tu t'en rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit en guise de remerciement « Je t'aime McGee. . . Je te promets que je ne t'embêterais plus jamais » « Mouai bien sûr ».

McGee baisse les yeux au sol en perdant son sourire puis les repose sur le visage de Tony.

- Tu vois, tu as besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je m'ennuierais sans toi, et toi sans moi. Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour revenir parmi nous.

McGee fronce les sourcils en voyant les yeux de Tony, bouger sous ses paupières qui s'ouvrent doucement par la suite.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilou. Pas trop déçues de ce chapitre ? Le prochain, j'hésite entre Abby et Ziva, puis j'ai même eu une pensée, mais je ne pense pas, sur une hallucination avec la directrice et Kate. A vous de voir et je verrais ce que je peux faire !<em>


End file.
